


Crushes

by aherdofturtles17



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is mean and first but then she's soft, F/F, Kyle is an awkward legend, Kyle is nice to Catra, M/M, Promises, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aherdofturtles17/pseuds/aherdofturtles17
Summary: Kyle sees Catra awake and upset. He decides to sit down and try to make her feel better.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Crushes

“It’s all about her! Adora this, Adora that! When will it end?!” Catra clawed on the wall in frustration. “Uh.. Force Captain?” She turned around faster than lighting. “What!?” She hissed at Kyle. He stood awkwardly. “Do you want some company? You look kinda.. Upset.” Catra’s ears perked up. “I guess.” She muttered, scratching the wall again. She watched Kyle leave and return with a blanket and two cups. “What's all this?” Carta questioned. “Here.” Kyle carefully put the blanket around Catra, and crawled up onto the ledge with her. “And I got you a drink!” Kyle handed the cup to Catra. “Uh.. Thanks, I guess.” 

“What’s bugging you?” Kyle asked, swinging his legs and taking a sip of his drink. “Adora.” Catra answered. “Can I tell you something? You can’t tell anyone.” Catra clawed at the bar, chipping tiny pieces of metal off. “Oh- Okay. I won’t tell, I promise.” Kyle promised. “I- I like Adora! I love her!” Catra burst out, slid off the bar and hit the floor of the balcony. “I knew it!” Kyle exclaimed. “Wait.. What?!” Catra got up. “How!?” She hissed, her hair/fur raising. “It was obvious. All the flirting, ya know.” Catra growled. “Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I like Rogelio.” Kyle tried to not think about him. “He’s adorable. You think that way about Adora?” Catra refused to look up at him. “I do. She’s also kinda dumb, but I like that.” “Awh. You two would be cute.” Kyle said. “You and Rogelio would be cute too.” Kyle looked away and tried not to blush.


End file.
